Holy Alliance
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Powerful creatures known as Digimon are destroying the world, day by day. Life is dying, both worlds are dying. With only a few Digidestined left to save both worlds, they're losing the war. Yet, they're determined to win it. Read as the tale unfolds.....


**Holy Alliance**

  
  
**Prologue**

You said that, a long time ago, we'd be friends forever. I just can't bring myself to believe that anymore. Time has passed, people have evolved, basically, we've all changed. I can't tell if it's for the better or for the worse anymore. I really can't.

Things have changed so much since she's left. Oh god, do I miss her. She was my everything, she still _is_. God Kari, I miss you so much. 

I could have been in your place. I could be the one up there, looking down in pity at your poor soul. But our roles are reversed. So now, I suppose you're the one looking down on us. 

Us. Whoever is left of the Digidestined. The last fight we had was brutal. It's the worst damn fight I've ever been in. From that day on, I swore to myself to think first before I leap. Just like you used to do Kari….. Most of the times. 

If only….. When he held you so tight….. If only I was faster. If only I could damn well think! But I couldn't. 

I never admit to the fact that I'm losing. I always try my hardest, and in the end, I always win. No matter how bad the situation was, I'd always come out first. 

But not that time. 

We were losing, there was no doubt about it. No miracle would save us that day. Nothing could save us from the horror. 

A lot of my friends died that day. Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon. Damnit. Sometimes, I wish I could go back in time and….. I don't know. Their sacrifices meant so much for us….. 

"Hey, Tai." I looked up to find her staring down at me. Sora….. 

To think, I thought I had a crush on her. Well, it all died down years ago after that incident. So…. I hate it. Sometimes, I debate with myself about whether I really hate her or not now….. But it wasn't her fault Kari died….. Oh, but sometimes, I think it is. 

"What?" I replied back in a cold tone of voice. Only then did I notice how cold the room was. 

We were in an old, weary building that was black and charred from a fire that burned here, ages ago. I swear, I don't know why I chose this place to become our home. It's old, it could collapse any minute, it stinks, it's very visible to the naked eye….. 

I guess there's just something about it that makes it home. 

"Come on, the other are waiting downstairs. We have to start the meeting" The meeting! Right, I had forgotten all about the meeting. Sighing, I closed my eyes and recollected my thoughts about what I was going to say at that meeting. This….. That…… Oh that….. Right. Okay, done. 

Sora held her hand out to me and I put my hand in hers. She helped me up from my position in the corner of the room, where I held my knees tight to my body and stared at the sky outside. Thinking….. pondering…… Something I usually do now. 

"Hey, come on, hurry up slowpoke." I turned to find Sora standing in the elevator already, hands in pocket. A small smirk escaped my face as I made my way there. 

"However did you get here so fast?!" Sora smiled a mischievous smile and closed the elevator doors just as I got in. 

"I'm faster then you." 

"Oh, well, that sure explains everything." 

"Yep, it does." I chuckled to myself on the inside. I was going to say a sly comment back to her, but the sudden memory of Kari pushed that thought away. Oh Kari….. Why did you have to leave? 

"We're here." Sora commented. The elevator doors opened to reveal the familiar metal room I conducted meetings in. Sure enough, Agumon, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., and Patamon were there already. Sora took her seat and I took my position up at the front of the table. The meeting was about to start. 

  
  
  


Hey everyone. Yeah, I have a really bad habit of starting something and not finishing it. Well. I can tell you I've started some Zoids fanfics (they are in the works. Right now, I'm really into Zoids New Century Zero.) one of them is a crossover between Digimon. I'm still trying to push myself to finish Unwell Identity, Capturing in a New Domain, and Preserving the Future. However, I am a very lazy person. =P  
On the other news, I'll be going away for a bit and won't be able to update/read stories for a while. So I guess I'll have a LOT of catching up to do when I get back. (Hopefully "Spyder" will have been updated when I get back. =P That story is the bomb!). Ha ha.  
Well, anyways, "Holy Alliance" is just a story I wrote write now out of my head. Sometimes, I don't want to write long stories. So, yep. @_@  
Anyways, I'll go and take a little break soon. Hope to update again soon! And once again, thank you for all the reviews so far. Very encouraging, inspiring, etc. Keep on writing!  
-Ice Wolf17  
  
P.S: Dragonball Z is catching up to Digimon in fanfic numbers. Uh oh, better get writing! =P


End file.
